<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>信条。尼尔。4 by caihan3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894413">信条。尼尔。4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3'>caihan3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Protagonist（Tenet）/Neil（Tenet）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>信条。尼尔。4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（关于主角的名字，前面有一章说了为什么要叫莱特。</p><p>在这一章里面，</p><p>“莱特”代表的是从未来逆转过来的，已经经历过丧妻之痛的主角。</p><p>“男人”代表的是电影里正向的，即将经历丧妻之痛的主角。）</p><p>车停在路边。<br/>
天开始下雨，小小的雨点落在车窗上，没有开雨刮器。<br/>
莱特:“进去，把子弹收回，然后就出来，记住了吗。”<br/>
尼尔笑了一下，检查枪里的子弹，低头说:“你已经说了三遍了。”把枪插到口袋里。<br/>
坐在驾驶座的艾弗斯，“来了。”发动车辆到剧院前。<br/>
莱特拍了拍尼尔的肩膀，“去吧。”<br/>
尼尔背上背包，带上面罩，下车混进了一队特警中。</p><p> </p><p>尼尔能听到自己呼吸的声音，看着又跑回来回收炸弹的男人，深吸了口气，拔出枪跑到楼梯上，瞄准那个威胁男人的敌人。<br/>
开枪，收回了子弹。<br/>
差点射到了男人。<br/>
尼尔松了一口气，转身快速离开。<br/>
刚离开没多远，就听到身后传来的爆炸声，钻到车厢里，坐下取下面罩，得意地对着莱特挑了挑眉。<br/>
莱特笑了。抬手锤了几下车厢，“走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>尼尔看着昏睡的男人，想着什么。<br/>
莱特推开门，尼尔也没有反应。<br/>
莱特:“你在想什么？”<br/>
尼尔转头看向莱特，说:“你没什么要和我说的吗？”<br/>
莱特看着床上躺着的和自己一模一样的人，又看了尼尔一眼，“没有。”<br/>
尼尔:“药是你换的。”<br/>
莱特抖了一下睫毛，说:“是。”<br/>
尼尔:“换下来的药呢。”<br/>
莱特:“我会保管好。”<br/>
尼尔:“我以为我们之间没有秘密了。”<br/>
莱特:“没有，尼尔。”<br/>
尼尔:“可是你确实有事情瞒着我。”<br/>
莱特:“等所有事都结束了，我会告诉你一切。”<br/>
尼尔盯着莱特，没有再说话。<br/>
莱特:“走吧。”<br/>
尼尔:“我要出去一趟。”<br/>
莱特转身看着他:“做什么？”<br/>
尼尔:“有些事要处理。”<br/>
尼尔看着莱特。<br/>
莱特看着尼尔。<br/>
莱特微垂眼眸，点了点头，说:“小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>莱特站在门口，靠在墙上听着门内传来的一声声惨叫和求饶声，双手抱在胸前，低着头看不清表情。<br/>
等了很久里面的惨叫才停下，莱特听到了开门的声音，抬起头。<br/>
尼尔:“你……你怎么在这……我…”<br/>
尼尔双手沾满鲜血，脸上也被溅到几滴，刚出来时阴鸷暴虐的表情还没来得及收回，就看到站在门口的莱特。<br/>
双手局促地背到身后，眼睛紧张地看着莱特。<br/>
莱特没有往房间里看，只是看了尼尔一眼，站直了身子，说:“回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>酒店里。<br/>
尼尔在卫生间洗手，脸上的血已经擦掉了。<br/>
水冲掉手上的血迹，洗干净手后尼尔接了一捧水又洗了脸。<br/>
双手撑在洗手池两边，看着粉红的血水流净。<br/>
一滴水从尼尔的睫毛上落下。</p><p> </p><p>莱特坐在沙发上看着电脑的屏幕，手指半天都没有动一下，听到浴室门打开的声音回了回神，但还是没有回头看一眼。<br/>
尼尔光着脚静悄悄地走到莱特面前，低头看着他，抬脚踩上笔记本把它合上。<br/>
莱特的视线顺着尼尔踩在笔记本上的脚往上移，看到他赤裸的身体眼中也没有掀起波澜，只是静静地看着尼尔的脸。<br/>
尼尔被莱特这样的表情盯得有些生气，咧开嘴用尖尖的牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，蹲下身子把笔记本丢到一边，刚刚搓得泛红的双手急躁地解着莱特的皮带。<br/>
莱特看着尼尔张开嘴吞下自己还没有完全硬起来的肉棒，自己之前没有让尼尔口过，不知道他从哪里学来的技巧，笨拙又努力的用舌头舔舐着自己的肉棒，他那双漂亮的手也握着自己深色的肉棒随着上下撸动，把肉棒舔硬之后他就不容易再吞吐了，每一次吞下肉棒都把龟头咽到喉口，直把他自己逼得流出眼泪才吐出。<br/>
尼尔吸了吸鼻子，眨眨眼把眼里的水雾挤出去，双手一起握住莱特的大肉棒上下撸动，咽了口口水后又往那凑，伸出猩红的舌头舔着阴囊，舔湿后张嘴含住吞吐，把阴囊都舔了一遍后又伸长舌头舔那根大肉棒，从下往上来来回回又舔了一遍，最后用他已经红润的嘴唇裹住肉棒顶端鸡蛋大小的龟头，舌尖在敏感的铃口戳弄，粗糙的舌面来回舔弄着龟头。<br/>
莱特看着尼尔泛红的眼角，凌乱的头发有几缕垂在他的额头，随着他的动作来回晃动，眼神暗了暗，挺起了靠在沙发上的腰，向前附身，伸手抚上了尼尔乱糟糟的头发，尼尔感觉到他的动作后抬眼看着他，蓝绿色的双眸雾蒙蒙的，因为多次深喉鼻尖也泛着生理性的红。<br/>
莱特对上尼尔的视线，抚摸着他头发的手猛地用力，把他的头按了下去。<br/>
“唔！”肉棒猛地戳到尼尔的喉咙，生理性的难受激得他猛地一抖，还没来得及挣扎，头皮就又是一阵刺痛，莱特抓着他的头发把他提了起来，还没有完全吐出肉棒，就又被按了下去。<br/>
尼尔的双手死死地抓着莱特的裤腰，漂亮的手指纠结在一起，刚刚还只是雾蒙蒙的双眼瞬间积蓄泪水，被莱特粗暴的动作甩出眼眶，落在他的阴囊旁边。<br/>
直到尼尔额角的青筋都浮了出来，双眼都忍不住翻白莱特才提起他的头发放过他。<br/>
尼尔脱力地趴在莱特的胯间，剧烈的咳嗽干呕。莱特垂眼看着尼尔颤抖的脊背，抓着他头发的手再次用力，迫使他抬起头，尼尔眼圈泛红对上莱特冷漠的眼神，充血的嘴唇沾满亮晶晶的淫液，此刻正因为咳嗽和莱特的眼神轻轻颤抖。<br/>
“趴在床上。”莱特说，松开了揪着尼尔头发的手。<br/>
尼尔抿了抿嘴，乖顺地走到床上趴下。<br/>
“屁股抬起来。”莱特说。<br/>
尼尔犹豫了一下，抬起屁股，双肘撑着上身，涨红的脸埋在柔软的被子里。他听到身后传来皮带扣叮叮当当的声音，虽然心中已经走了猜想准备，但是当莱特拿着那真皮皮带在自己的屁股上来回滑动是尼尔还是忍不住瑟缩了一下，手指揪紧了被单。<br/>
“啪！”<br/>
“唔！”<br/>
尼尔剧烈地抖了一下，清脆的抽打声在房间里回荡，他白皙的臀肉上瞬间浮起一道被皮带抽打出来的红肿印，从未有过的刺痛激得尼尔忍不住叫出声。<br/>
“数着。”莱特冷漠的声音传来。<br/>
“一。”尼尔埋在被子里的脸露出来一半，额头抵着被子，露出绯红的眼角和嘴巴。<br/>
“啪！”<br/>
“二……”<br/>
莱特反手在另一边屁股抽了一下，又是一道红肿，没有再给尼尔缓冲的时间，上一鞭刚结束，皮带就又抽了上来。<br/>
……<br/>
……<br/>
“啪！”<br/>
又是响亮的一声，皮带打过的地方有一瞬间的泛白，但又立刻被染上了更鲜艳的颜色，尼尔撑着上身的胳膊一软，上半身倒在了床上，</p><p>莱特稍稍停了一下，握着皮带轻轻划过尼尔的大腿内侧，又蹭了一下他的阴茎和阴囊，成功地引起男孩的一阵颤抖，<br/>
“趴好。”<br/>
尼尔被莱特冰冷的声音吓地浑身一抖，颤巍巍地撑起身子重新趴好，红肿的屁股瑟缩着挺起。<br/>
“十……十二……”<br/>
莱特又抬起手臂抽了下去，这一次皮带抽得有些靠近腰侧，尼尔疼得整个人都往另一边缩了一下。</p><p>“哈……十三……”</p><p>屁股后面火辣辣的疼，上一次的抽打还没稍稍缓过来下一次就已经来了，尼尔迫使自己从疼痛中找到兴奋的感觉，既然莱特决定这样惩罚自己，那自己就要承受。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“十……唔……十四……”<br/>
皮带又打在了同一个地方，尼尔咬着自己的胳膊，呜咽着继续数下去。<br/>
莱特稍微停顿了一下，伸手揉了揉尼尔红肿的臀肉，露出他疼得瑟缩着的肉穴，眼神暗了暗，抬起皮带抽在了他的肉穴上。<br/>
“啊！”仿佛被踩到尾巴的狗狗，尼尔发出了一声尖叫，身体猛地往前趴了一下倒在床上，红着眼想要求饶，却又被莱特冰冷的眼神吓得不敢出声。只能哆嗦着身体重新趴好。<br/>
……<br/>
……</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“二十……八……”<br/>
尼尔刚数完就实在撑不住了，颤抖着倒了下去，摇着乱糟糟的脑袋趴在床上，屁股红得仿佛要滴血，颤抖着想要躲开莱特的皮带。</p><p>“莱特……”尼尔已经受不了了。</p><p>莱特看了尼尔一眼，随手把皮带丢到床上，双手捏住他的腰再次迫使他翘起屁股，手掌用力地揉捏着他红肿的屁股，疼得他眼泪都流了出来，</p><p>“……疼……莱特……”<br/>
尼尔的手向身后胡乱地扫着，被莱特一把抓住压在背后，另一只手也被抓过来一起背在身后。男孩的手腕并不是十分纤细，但莱特的一只手还是能够将男孩的两个手腕扣住的。</p><p>莱特用空出来的另一只手分开尼尔跪着的双腿，红肿的臀肉几乎要把他的肉穴盖住，尼尔的腿要分得很开才能露出被抽打得同样红肿的肉穴，深色的手掌揉捏着尼尔的屁股，一阵阵火辣辣的疼痛从屁股上传来，尼尔疼得忍不住扭动腰肢想要躲开，却又被莱特死死压制住，只能哼唧着哭求莱特轻一点。<br/>
莱特的手指移到尼尔的臀缝，来回摩擦几下后就直接插进去了一根手指，因为疼痛而不断收缩的肉穴死死地吸着他的手指，莱特微垂眼眸，又插进去了两根手指，准确的找到尼尔的前列腺，三根手指快速狠厉地戳弄着他的前列腺，疼痛和快感顺着尾椎直冲上尼尔的脑子，刺激地他不住地扭动腰身，发出一声声仿佛欢愉仿佛痛苦的呻吟。<br/>
在这疼痛与欲望交织的感觉中，尼尔很快就射了出来。莱特抽出手指，握住尼尔还在一抖一抖地射精的肉棒，接住几股精液随手抹在他的肉穴口，扶着自己的肉棒就挺了进去。<br/>
“啊！”<br/>
比手指粗壮许多的肉棒直接插到最深处，尼尔被这突如其来的插入惊地痛呼出声，他甚至有一种自己的肉穴被生生撕裂开的感觉，从穴口到甬道深处都传来源源不断的疼痛，他抓着被子往前爬想要从这剧烈的疼痛逃开。<br/>
又被莱特扣住腰肢狠狠抽弄。<br/>
莱特松开扣着尼尔手腕的手，转向扣住他精壮的腰肢，胯部用力向前挺松自己的肉棒，双手也用力把尼尔往自己胯间送。<br/>
红肿几乎破烂的臀肉被莱特凶猛毫不留情地冲撞得火辣辣的疼，尼尔控制不住自己地伸出手抓着被子想要往前爬着躲开，很明显这样的反应让莱特有些不高兴，肉棒抽插的动作没有停顿，反倒是伸手拿过刚刚的皮带，钳过尼尔两只手背到身后，用皮带绑了起来。<br/>
尼尔双手被束缚住，上半身没有了支撑，他只能额头顶在被子上，屁股被莱特抓住高高翘起，通红的臀肉随着他每一下的插入荡出一道道的肉浪。<br/>
“唔……莱……莱特……疼……唔……”<br/>
尼尔终于忍不住向莱特示弱，屁股上的疼痛让他一直颤抖身体，精壮的腰也一直扭动个不停，肉穴每被顶入一次就绞紧一次，但莱特还是把他操得又射了几次精，射精后更加敏感的身体抖得更厉害了。<br/>
莱特伸手又抓住了尼尔的头发，迫使他挺起上身，他肿大的屁股还被自己钉在肉棒上，双手背在身后，脊背划出一道漂亮的弧线，莱特另一只手摸到尼尔挺起的胸部，深色的手掌在尼尔白皙的皮肤上来回抚摸，手指捏住他的乳头用力揉捏拉扯，直把两边都玩得充血红肿才放开，手掌继续向上摸到尼尔完全暴露出来的脖颈上，因为自己拉得太靠后，尼尔仰着头的姿势有些呼吸困难，一声声艰难的呻吟从不断震动的脆弱脖颈发出，莱特一只手轻轻捏着尼尔的脖颈，抓着他头发的手松开转而向下握住了他因为多次射精有些疲软的阴茎，熟练地把它挑逗到再次坚硬，指腹摩挲着尼尔湿润的龟头，下身的动作依旧凶猛。<br/>
强烈的快感让尼尔再次示弱，摇着头哭求莱特放过他，扭着屁股想要躲开这令人窒息的快感，却不知自己扭屁股的样子更像是欲求不满。<br/>
莱特被尼尔扭腰的动作刺激到，狠厉地抽插几下后按着他的胯顶到最深处射在了里面。<br/>
莱特松开了钳制着尼尔的手，尼尔顿时无力地瘫趴在床上，除了屁股还连着莱特的肉棒。尼尔能感受到莱特几乎插到自己肚子里的肉棒在一股一股地喷射精液，这样的感觉让他不受控制地颤抖。<br/>
莱特抽出自己依旧坚硬的肉棒，看着尼尔无意识撅着的屁股，被自己的肉棒撑大的肉穴颤巍巍地收缩着，慢慢挤出几股白浊，顺着他的姿势流到阴囊流到阴茎，最后滴到被子上。<br/>
伸出舌尖舔了下嘴唇，伸手把尼尔翻了过来，反手脱掉自己的衬衫和裤子，跨到床上跪坐着，分开尼尔无力瘫软的双腿在自己腰侧，滚烫的肉棒对准尼尔还没有闭合的肉穴直接挺了进去，尼尔被这再次突然填满的感觉刺激地惊叫出声，被绑起来的双手压在身下。<br/>
莱特挺起腰，直直地跪在尼尔双腿之间，抬高的胯部使得尼尔被钉在肉棒上屁股也随着抬高，粗长的肉棒在尼尔挺起的腰腹中反复抽插，甚至在某一个角度插入时莱特的肉棒顶端在尼尔平坦的小腹处顶出一块凸起。<br/>
尼尔已经几乎射不出东西的肉棒再次颤抖着变硬，他的呻吟也变成了毫无章法的哭求，头发在被子上蹭得乱成一团，眼睛也都已经哭得红肿，几次想要控制自己而咬住的嘴唇也有些破皮，脸上布满泪水和一开始口交时的淫液。<br/>
莱特感受到尼尔的肉穴又开始不规律的痉挛，松开了捏着他的腰的手，俯下身子靠近尼尔的脸，尼尔以为莱特要吻自己，微微抬起头想要靠近他。<br/>
莱特却伸出手捂住了尼尔的嘴，虎口堵住他的鼻孔，控制住了他的呼吸。<br/>
突然的动作让尼尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛，摇着头想要挣扎开莱特的钳制，却被对方死死按住头，双腿也想要挣扎，又被莱特用肉棒一下下冲撞得没了力气。<br/>
前列腺还在被不断顶弄，刚刚就快要射精的阴茎现在被刺激得直挺挺站了起来，尼尔睁大的眼睛祈求地看着莱特，可莱特还是冷漠的半垂着眼眸，没有丝毫波动，窒息的感觉让尼尔的眼中充满泪水，随着肉穴中被抽插的快感的极速堆积，他甚至有一种失禁的感觉，尼尔很快就颤抖起了眼皮，漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛忍不住想要上翻，压在身下的手指慌乱地纠缠在一起，没有被压住的腰痉挛似的乱扭，被分开在莱特腰侧的双腿无力地夹住莱特的腰。<br/>
莱特在心中默数着，差不多一分多钟。<br/>
尼尔再次睁大了双眼，他马上就要晕厥了，颤抖着眼皮翻着白眼，射了出来，被莱特操得射了多次的阴茎这次只射出了稀薄的精液，阴茎一抖一抖地射出可怜的几股几乎透明的精液后，又颤抖着流出淡黄的液体。<br/>
他被操得失禁了。<br/>
莱特松开了捂着尼尔口鼻的手，尼尔顿时大张嘴巴呼吸着珍贵的空气，肉棒还在往外漏着尿，他整个人却除了呼吸就没有丝毫力气，红肿的眼皮颤抖着却怎么都闭不上，刚刚还在回光返照似的夹紧莱特腰的双腿瞬间没了力气瘫软在被子上，整个人除了时不时抽搐一下就只剩下胸口还在剧烈起伏，亮晶晶的口水从大张的嘴巴嘴角流出。<br/>
莱特俯下身子亲吻着他的胸口，张嘴含住他的乳头吮吸，尼尔被这温柔的快感激得又是一抖，发出小狗一样的呜咽，莱特继续向上吻着，舌尖舔过尼尔颤抖的喉结，轻舔了一下他红润破皮的嘴角，勾起他无力的舌头亲吻舔弄。<br/>
尼尔呆滞的双眼渐渐回了神，对上了莱特依旧淡漠的眼，恐慌又袭回心中，眼里泛起水雾，顾不上刚刚被操到尿的难堪，艰难又讨好地抬起无力的双腿勾住他的腰，忍住刚刚被抽打过依旧火辣辣的疼痛，一抽一抽地收缩后穴。<br/>
莱特亲吻尼尔的动作有一瞬间的停顿，又在下一刻变得凶狠，刚刚还温柔舔舐的舌尖一下子强势起来，吻得尼尔几乎又要窒息，停下来的肉棒再次动了起来，顶得尼尔又翻起了白眼，只能呆呆地张着嘴承受。<br/>
莱特的手伸到尼尔的身下，解开了他被皮带绑住的双手，引导着他把双手放在自己的脖子上，尼尔也自觉地用无力的双手努力地抱紧他。莱特托着尼尔把他往旁边挪了一点，让他不至于躺在湿漉漉的被子上，看着尼尔几近呆滞的双眼，在心中叹了一口气，用力抽插几下便射了出来。<br/>
尼尔被最后这几下插入和被内射的感觉爽得又挤出了几滴尿液，他已经射不出一点点东西了。</p><p>射过精后的莱特又抱着尼尔温存了一会，抽出自己还未完全疲软的阴茎，解开尼尔缠在自己身上的双手双腿，想要找个毛巾帮他稍微擦一擦再去洗澡。<br/>
尼尔在感觉到莱特的动作后回过神，又连忙伸出手勾住他的脖子抱紧，脸埋在他的脖颈处，双腿也紧紧缠住莱特。<br/>
莱特被尼尔这突如其来的动作愣了一下，抬手抓着他胳膊，“尼尔，放开。”<br/>
尼尔没有动，只是摇了摇头。<br/>
莱特意识到了什么，叹了口气，侧头轻吻了一下尼尔乱糟糟的脑袋，就这这个姿势托着他的屁股抱了起来，抱着他往浴室走。<br/>
尼尔双腿大开地挂在莱特身上，完全暴露出来闭合不上的肉穴一缩一缩地流出一股股的精液，在感觉到这点后尼尔忽然就涨红了脸，搂着莱特脖子的双手又收紧了一些。<br/>
“什么？”莱特听到尼尔在自己耳边嘀咕了一句，没听清又问了一遍。<br/>
“…流出来了……”尼尔小声地说。<br/>
莱特托着尼尔屁股的手往下摸了一下，摸到一片黏腻，看着挂在身上的人整个人都变红了，忍不住轻笑出声，低头在尼尔的肩上落下一吻。<br/>
抱着人跨到大浴缸里，尼尔的屁股在碰到热水时疼得他忍不住抖了一下，坐在浴池边缘，尼尔还是没有松开手，莱特只好顺着这个姿势，把手指探到尼尔的红肿的肉穴里，手指微微分开撑开他肿起来的穴口，热水接触到他敏感的内壁时尼尔又轻颤着身体小声呜咽。<br/>
“下次不要一个人行动。”莱特突然说。手上的动作依旧没停，轻柔地帮尼尔清理着因为肿胀而变得更加紧致的肉穴。<br/>
尼尔身子猛地一僵，没有说话。<br/>
莱特另一只手来回摩挲着尼尔的腰，顺着他的脊柱上下滑动，时不时撩起一捧热水浇在尼尔的后背，“一个人太危险了，你可以告诉我，我会帮你。”<br/>
尼尔还是没有说话，只是搂着莱特脖子的手松了松，把脑袋从莱特的脖子上拔起来，红着眼看着莱特，有些委屈地说，“我还以为，你不喜欢我了。”<br/>
“你该告诉我的。”莱特说。<br/>
尼尔垂下脑袋，小声地嗯了一声。<br/>
莱特看尼尔这幅模样，勾起嘴角，一只手捏了一下他胀痛的屁股，尼尔被疼得猛地一抖，“这就是惩罚，记住了吗。”<br/>
尼尔抬起头有些震惊地看着莱特。<br/>
莱特又捏了一把，“记住了吗？”<br/>
“记……记住了……”尼尔呆呆地回答。<br/>
莱特满意的笑了笑，又想起了什么，“你的窒息训练是怎么做的？成绩太差了。”<br/>
尼尔听到窒息两个字，想到刚刚自己失禁的样子，嘴唇抖了抖，又往莱特的脖子处一趴，“别说了……我以后都不能再好好做窒息训练了……”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>